In object-oriented programming, a data object is a self-contained entity that includes both data and procedures to manipulate the data. A business object is a special type of data object that stores data relating to a business or aspect of a business.
Increasing globalization requires that data objects, such as business objects, be available in various languages, such as German, French and English. Manual translation of business objects can be a tedious and time-consuming task, however. Accordingly, automatic translation mechanisms have been developed to facilitate translation.